Stand Together
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Six Gundams; six pilots. Each machine as specialized as its pilot. The war has begun and each of these youths must fight with their lives. But will they fight alone or together? Fem!OC only definite pairing is 03x04.Eventually will be HP crossover. sequel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

A/N: This is my newest story. See my profile if you want the longer and more detailed summary. Sorry about putting up so many and leaving them unfinished. I'm drawing a blank on how to continue some of my others. I'm getting help with ideas from a friend but it is slow going. This one has been going through my head for a while now and I finally got the inspiration I needed to start it. I hope to put at least one other chapter on today as I am working on Chapter 2 but I may need to change some things in Chapter 1 to correspond. So without further ado…here is the Prologue to my newest story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Stand Together- Prologue**

The darkness was complete and all consuming as the disguised shuttle made its way into the earths' atmosphere. The tremors that rocked the shuttle barely bothered the pilot inside as they worked the controls with a silent efficiency. A low bark attracted the silent pilots' attention to the two rather large dogs behind the passenger seat. The two Siberian Huskies; one pure white and the other black and white; sat on the floor calmly staring at the lit up screen in front of them.

Getting up from the pilots seat the pilot made their way over between the two dogs to take a closer look at the screen. Five different dots were lit up on the screen; each making their own decent into the earths atmosphere from different points. Another beep alerted the pilot to a new craft, this one in hot pursuit of one of the five originals. The pilot chuckled and checked on the signal closest to their location before making their way back to the pilots' seat with a passing scratch to each dog.

Taking a seat, the pilot grabbed hold of the controls again and carefully guided their decent down into the snow covered forest below. Carefully landing the craft, the pilot once again checked on the radar system before making their way towards the back of the ship with a sharp whistle to the dogs. Passing through a set of doors the pilot emerged into what appeared to be a hanger of some sort. Off to one side a large truck was parked, with tarps and straps set to the side. And a large hulking figure situated in the middle, hidden in shadows.

Throwing a switch beside them the pilot illuminated the room; throwing into relief, the large hulking figure. A large mechanical human like machine kneeled in the middle of the hanger, completely silent. The machine had a distinctly feminine look; not so much in color as in composition. The machine looked slimmer and more light weight than one would expect it possible to create. The machine was colored almost completely in red and black with some gray thrown in here and there. Folded perfectly behind the machine was a pair of pure white wings. The pilot watched as the machine's eyes glowed red for a moment before going dark again.

The pilot laughed lightly; a distinctly feminine sound before small delicate, gloved hands came up and lifted the flight suit helmet away. Long black hair with red and gold streaks tumbled down the lithe pilots back in thick waves as a single delicate hand came up to brush the strands into place around a slim, beautiful face. The Japanese decent was obvious in the tilt of the girls' eyes and the glow of her skin. Black bangs just barely brushing her shoulder, covered the entire right side of her face, completely obscuring her right eye from view. The eye that was visible was a startling violet that was at the moment alight with laughter and delight. Full red lips smiled as the young girl looked up into the face of the now silent machine as she bent to scratch the ears of the dogs beside her.

"It looks like Operation Meteor has been a success and we have made it down to earth. Well, us and five others from what I have been able to tell."

The dogs beside her wined and pushed their muzzles into her hands.

"The Gundams have made it to earth; and OZ won't know what hit them when we finally start our assault. But first things first; we need to find a cover for us and discover more on what I assume to be the other Gundams and their pilots. …Perhaps Dr. T will have some information for me."

The girl watched as the red eyes of her Gundam flashed again and laughed once more as she turned to head back into the pilots cabin with the dogs following closely behind.

"Will you take care of contacting Dr. T about the requested information…Hoshiko?"

A final glance over her shoulder showed the red eyes lighting up as the Gundam attempted to gain contact with its pilots' former trainer and care taker and its main creator. With a nod, the girl made her way into the pilots' cabin for some rest before she began her search for a suitable cover. The girl laid on the bed with the two dogs curled at the foot, staring at the ceiling with a smile in her face.

Hailey Yushi had finally made it to the Earth.

* * *

Translations: Hoshiko (Star)

A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please R&R. I really enjoy reading your comments. And they give me new ideas. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. The War Begins

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Only Hailey; she was fun to make.

Authors Note: I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope everyone likes how Hailey develops and don't worry, the other characters will be introduced soon. Enjoy.

* * *

"_Thoughts"_

**Stand Together- Chapter 1 (The War Begins)**

The next morning saw Hailey moving slowly around the pilots' cabin gathering warmer clothes. The night before had brought more snow and the sky outside promised more to come. Pulling on a heavy black coat and a pair of insulated black snow boots over a navy blue turtle neck, black mid-thigh length skirt and black insulated stockings she made her way over to the radar and her black gloves. Standing over the radar she scanned the area around her for a moment before tying her hair back into bun and pulling her gloves on. Standing there in front of the controls, looking out at the snow covered world she sighed.

"Even covered in snow as it is now the Earth is still beautiful. But best of all; everything is natural. There are no weather generators like there are in the colonies. Everything is natural and spontaneous here. Not generated and programmed. Do the people in space know how beautiful and amazing earth is?"

Twin whines behind her called her attention to the two Huskies on the bed. She smiled at them and made her way towards the door to the hangers with the dogs following behind.

"Even if they don't, we do; don't we?"

The two barked happily, causing the young girl to laugh as she went and got the two of them food. The dogs had been a gift from her mentor, Dr. T; the engineer who created Hoshiko and the man who had basically raised her. The dogs were trained to work in tandem with her and had also been trained to detect intruders, dangerous chemicals and explosives. They had also been improved upon; or so she had been told; they were larger than other Siberian Huskies their age, as they were barely out of puppy hood; but they were also stronger, faster, and had longer life spans than normal dogs. Or at least; that was what Dr. T had said; knowing him though, there was something else about them that she would have to find out on her own. Dr. T had been known in the past to make her learn things like that…he was weird that way.

Though she had to admit; it had made her very good at breaking codes and solving puzzles. Shaking her head she bent down to scratch the head of the two dogs. The pure white one was female and had been named Yuki for her snow white color; her eyes were a clear blue and showed intelligence no animal should have. The other one was black and white and was a male. He had been named Tsubasa due to his speed. His grey eyes also showed intelligence but they also showed a protectiveness that rivaled anything the young girl had seen. There was truly no doubt in her mind that these two would be more helpful than even Dr. T had realized.

A rather loud beeping brought her attention away from the dogs and onto the glowing red eyes of her Gundam. Hoshiko was still kneeled in her previous position in the middle of the hanger but she now had her hatch open and her computers up and running, signaling to her pilot. Standing abruptly, Hailey made her way up the Gundams' leg and into the cockpit with a surprisingly small amount of difficulty. Situating herself comfortably in the cockpit, she reached out and brought up the computers main screen. Numbers and codes scrawled across the screen in quick succession as she began to work on decoding any and all messages that had been left for her over night.

"_Note to self; always bring laptop with me… especially at night."_

Finishing with the decoding quickly, she about separating everything into priority order. She made note of the information she had requested the night before, before coming upon her first mission.

"A fleet of cargo planes carrying OZ mobile suits will be crossing overhead in just under one hour. Mission; destroy fleet and any and all mobile suits with them."

She sat back with a smirk.

"Easy enough. I'll do this little mission before I go find a cover and then I can look over the information on the other pilots and their Gundams."

Setting a countdown and coordinates into the system she got out of the cockpit and made her preparations to abandon her shuttle. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that that fleet didn't have another purpose. They would likely be doing a sweep of the area, looking for her shuttle. Getting into the cab of the truck she drove out of the now open hanger and into the snow. She wasn't worried about anyone finding her Gundam or shuttle just yet. She needed to worry about hiding the truck first and then deal with the rest.

Hiding the truck deeper in the snow covered forest she carefully climbed out and dropped gracefully into the snow below. Taking a look around the small, well hid clearing she nodded and made her way back to the shuttle.

Entering the shuttle she went about setting explosives around the shuttle and setting them to go off with a certain code that she could put in through her main computer. A loud beeping drew her attention away from her task and to her Gundam. Nodding her head she finished placing the last explosive and made her way over to the large machine; whistling for the dogs as she did.

With twin barks they came bounding towards her. Looking up into the eyes of her Gundam she smiled slightly.

"Hoshiko; a little help please?"

The Gundams' eyes lit up and its' hand came down to allow the three to jump up into its' palm. Hailey smiled a little wider as they were lifted up to the cockpit. While Dr. T had been the main engineer working on her Hoshiko, she had also had a significant input into the Gundams design. One of her contributions was the Gundams cockpit system. Dr. T had explained the design of the Zero system to her; though as far as she was aware it had never been created and the plans destroyed; and she had designed Hoshikos' system based around that principle.

Hoshikos' system gave her the ability to learn as time went on. The more people who interacted with her the more knowledge she gained. She was able to think on her own to an extent and was able to recognize and analyze voice commands and requests. That was just her system though. Hailey had also had an influence in the bodies design; giving it it's more feminine and flexible appearance.

The weapons however; were mostly the work of Dr. T. While some of his colleagues specialized in certain areas of combat; he was a generalist. And that transferred over to her and her Gundam. She was trained in a variety of weapons and fighting styles and her Gundam was also equipped with a number of weapons and had learned portions of certain fighting styles by observing her as she practiced in the hangers of their L-6 hide out. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she threw one last look at the countdown which read ten minutes and counting and began to maneuver the large machine out of the craft.

Backing the large machine out of the empty and landed craft was no easy task but she managed it after locking the two dogs into their harnesses. Once outside in the now gently falling snow she maneuvered the mobile suit into the shade of the snow covered trees a ways away from the shuttle. Throwing another look at the count down she began to do a quick look over her weaponry.

Hoshiko was equipped with a thermal whip and a beam saber; both hidden in special compartments in her arms. She would not likely be using those today but it was good to know that they were ready. She also had two different set of blades, three coming out of the 'knuckles' of each hand, those were her main close range combat weapons. But today, she would most likely be using her guns and explosives. There were guns hidden in her 'shoulders' and the wings on her back also held numerous explosives and hidden guns.

The wings were made to be like that of a birds but some feathers had hidden explosives that would go off when she spun in a circle or 'flapped' them while hitting certain codes; and other feathers held guns that would be revealed when she moved her wings forward as a shield, making her defense her offense as well. She was well armed and ready for anything, just as Dr. T had intended.

The sound of plane engines and the beep of the countdown ending brought her back to the snowy forest and the battle that was about to take place. Taking a glance at the dogs beside her and brining her targets up on her screen she prepared for her assault. She was as ready as she could be.

* * *

The fight had been taking place for a number of minutes before one of her screens flashed and her attention was diverted to one of the crafts that had moved to be behind her. She watched with a calm sort of detached gaze as they began releasing their mobile suits which turned out to be a mix of Leos and Aries.

She watched as the Leos set down with the Aries hovering behind them; waiting for them to make the first move. She didn't have to wait long as not long after they had set their formation they began with a heavy barrage that forced her to bring her wings forward into a shield and reveal the guns hidden within. The battle raged on with neither side really gaining any ground when a sharp bark broke through her concentration to draw her attention to one of the other screens where what was left of the fleet was hovering above her shuttle.

Hailey smirked and used her wings and her boosters to propel herself into the air and above the range of the still firing Leos. She watched, satisfied as the Aries took off in pursuit of her and the Leos followed on the ground. Smirking again she took off in the direction of her abandoned shuttle with the other suits in pursuit.

"Let's see what OZ is really made of."

Stopping right in the middle of the two forces she began to spin, Hoshikos' wings closed in around her before flaring back out, releasing the hidden explosives and providing enough cover for them to escape higher in the sky. With one last look at the devastation caused by her last attack; Hailey typed in the code for the explosives and watched from a safe distance as the shuttle blew up; taking the rest of the fleet and the mobile suits with them.

"Hailey here; mission complete. Targets have been eliminated."

She sighed as she turned Hoshiko around and made her way to the truck she had left hidden a safe distance away.

"Come and get me OZ…just be warned; I'll fight back with everything I have and more."

* * *

Out flying above the ocean half way across the world; Zechs Merquise was looking over some recently received reports as he waited for the marina ship to begin its search for the sunken Gundam.

"Interesting."

His two subordinates looked back, confused.

"Sir?"

Zech stood up and moved forward to show them what he was looking at.

"An OZ survaliance craft took these pictures; doesn't it look an awful lot like the Gundam we fought?"

The two soldiers leaned over to get a better look.

"So there's two of them?"

Zechs shook his head.

"No there have been reports of five different attacks on five different locations."

"So there's five?"

"Six if you count the one that sunk here."

The soldiers turned back to their control as their commander retook his seat. Leaning back in his seat Zechs thought everything over in his head as they waited.

"_Six different suits all made of Gundanium alloy; and each with a highly skilled pilot if the one we fought was any indication. Trieze will need to hear of this; I'm sure he'll be as intrigued as I am."_

* * *

Meanwhile in five different locations around the world; five different mobile suits were retreating from their respective battles. The war was only just beginning.

* * *

Translations: Hoshiko (star)

Tsubasa (wings)

Yuki (snow)

* * *

Authors Note: I really hope everyone liked it. The next chapter should be coming very soon as it is almost half done and only really needs to be checked over again. Please Review; I love reviews.


	3. Finding the Cover

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Other than Hailey; she was fun to make.

Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the first two chapters. I really enjoyed writing them. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Please review when you're done. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Thoughts"_

**Stand Together- Chapter 2 (Finding the Cover)**

Seated in the front seat of the truck with the two dogs curled up on the seats beside her, Hailey attempted to warm herself as she looked over a satellite map on her laptop and debated on what to do. She needed a cover that would allow her to disappear when needed and it would be best if it also aloud her to travel so that she had an excuse if needed. She was really too young to get a decent job, being only 14 and they would do a background check on her anyway and she really didn't want that.

Not that she wasn't prepared for it, but she really didn't want to have to deal with it. She paused as her scan came across something of interest. She smiled as she read what her scan came up with.

"This could work."

Her scan had come up with a traveling circus, not far off from where she was currently sitting. She was an experienced acrobat; her lighter weight giving her more air time than others and she was flexible. She was also good with animals; especially the potentially dangerous ones. She was graceful as well; which would also work in her favor. She was trained to be a spy, and therefore was trained to some extent in dancing and other occupations where information tends to flow steadily such as being a waitress or a bar tender (not that any respectable establishment would let her behind a bar but it was best to be prepared).

Getting the coordinates of the circus' current location she set about making herself a fake resume. It would need to be believable while still giving her some recognition if it were to simply be scanned. It wasn't so hard to make it believable but she went over everything with a fine toothed comb anyway. It wouldn't due for something like a resume to give her purpose here away.

Sending the finished resume through the printer loaded into the trucks cab she closed her laptop and stored it safely away before she opened the door and leapt out into the rising snow drifts. Moving to the bed of the large truck was the work of a few minutes but when she did get there she set about making sure all of the straps were secured over the tarp that covered her Gundam.

Once she was sure everything was set she made her way back into the cab of the truck and started the engine. It wouldn't take her long to reach the circus but she needed to find a place to park the truck where no one would really notice it. Driving out onto the snow covered road she made her way towards where she could just barely make out the lights of a circus. Pulling off the road about a half mile away, she parked the truck under the snow covered limbs of a large tree, about a quarter mile off the road.

Jumping down from the cab, she held the door as both of the dogs jumped down into the snow before shutting the door and making sure her laptop was safely secured in her weather proof bag along with some of her other things and one of her guns. She had other weapons hidden on her but the gun in the bag was the easiest to reach. Throwing one last look at where Hoshiko was hidden she let lose a sharp whistle and led the way away from the truck with the dogs following closely behind.

* * *

The circus was in the middle of an act when Hailey arrived. She stood and watched, hidden in the shadows of the stands as the three performers bowed to their audience and left to make way for the next act. Pushing off from where she stood she made her way into the back and to the Ring Master. Stopping a bit behind him, she waited for him to acknowledge her. When he turned around she waited as he looked her over and then looked to the two dogs waiting quietly on either side of her.

"What do you want kid?"

"I want to join the circus."

She watched as he looked her over again; this time accessing whether or not she would be any good.

"You want to join the circus? Got any experience?"

She calmly handed him her resume and took the chance to observe her surroundings a bit more. She watched as the other performers got ready for their parts and as the lions were lead in by one of the men.

"Huh, this doesn't tell me a bloody thing."

She only distantly heard what he had said as she saw the two large lions break off in two different directions away from the man brining them in. She vaguely heard some of the performers cry out and the ring master call for someone to control them as she watched one run at her and the other run towards one of the exits. Moving forward she motioned the dogs to stay where they were and avoided the reaching hand of the ring master as he tried to pull her back.

Watching the on coming lion, she calmly stood her ground until the animal came to within four feet of her. Only then did she move; reaching out one hand, she moved forward quickly and caught the lions mane and moved the other for the lion to sniff. She watched calmly as he tried to shake off her grip and bite at her hand before he calmed under her firm grip and leaned in to sniff her outstretched hand. After a few moments of this he leaned into her hand and began to purr as she loosened her grip and began to pet him; kneeling down beside him so he could lick her face and sniff at her hair.

"Amazing, I've only ever seen Trowa calm them."

Hailey vaguely heard what the ring master was saying as she allowed the lion to inspect her. She turned her head slightly to address him once more before she was interrupted by the entrance of one of the female performers.

"You weren't even scared at all when he came charging right at you."

She turned her head slightly to take in the figure behind her. The young woman couldn't have been much older than 18 with chin length curly brown hair and blue grey eyes. She was dressed in a yellow and green performers dress with star earrings dangling from her ears and two feather-like objects sticking from the right side of her hair.

"I've always been good with the potentially dangerous animals. You just have to show them that you are in charge and you can't show fear. You have to be sure of your actions because animals act on their emotions and instincts."

"That's very insightful of you."

The soft voice startled her. She hadn't heard anyone else approach. The boy who had spoken couldn't have been more than a year older than she was, with brown hair cut short other than the thick fall of bangs that covered one side of his face at any given time. A single green eye watched her with a silent amusement and respect. A low growl drew her attention to the second missing lion standing calmly beside the older teen. It looked like she wasn't the only one who deserved some respect.

"Well, we have seen what you can do with the animals; and if your own are any indication you have potential as a trainer."

She watched as the three threw a glance at her companions sitting calmly where they had been left. Dr. T might have enhanced and improved on them but she had trained them herself.

"They are very well behaved."

She returned her attention to the emerald eyed youth.

"Thank you."

The manager drew her attention to him by clearing his throat.

"We've seen what you can do with animals; but what other talents do you have that would help you here?"

She looked at him as she spoke.

"I'm trained as an acrobat and because of my light weight I can gain more air time than some others. I have also trained to work in tandem with those two."

She nodded her head towards the dogs as she spoke and then sat on the ground with the lions head in her lap as she waited for his decision. While she waited, she turned her attention to the animal on her lap as she gently began to speak with him and pet him; so focused on this, she failed to notice the others attention on her.

* * *

Cathy; for her part was observing the girls figure. She was right; even with those heavy winter clothes on, she could see that she would be a brilliant acrobat. She was small, and lithe. She also looked to be very flexible and from her movements from earlier, graceful as well. She would have to talk the manager into it; she would be perfect.

She could also see that the girl, while acting completely normal with them, was shy. It was kind of like she wasn't sure how to act with them unless it was dealing with the animals or her chances of joining up with them.

"_Two new recruits in one night; what were the chances of that happening?"_

* * *

Trowa stood with one of the escaped lions by his side and observed the girl sitting on the ground before him a careful scrutiny. She had gained his respect, he had to give her credit for that. He had gained control of the one lion before it had had time to get to the exit and had turned just in time to see the other one heading for the ring master and a young girl. He had just been about to hand off the lion to one of the other performers and try to reach the pair in time when he had seen the girl move forward.

That had stilled him. Everyone else was backing away; while this little slip of a girl was moving towards a lion that probably reached up past her waist. He watched as she stood her ground and waited until the lion was around four feet in front of her before she moved. He watched; holding his breath the entire time as she grabbed the lions mane and brought it under control with a firm and confident hand.

He had then watched as she calmed the animal and soothed it with calm and steady hands. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. He had watched as grown men and women had backed away from the beasts and had thought that he would have to calm them both by himself until he had seen this small girl move forward with no fear at all.

He made his way forward; his steps, silent as always; in time to hear both the managers and Cathy's words. He listened, his respect growing, to the reply of the girl who couldn't have been anymore than 14, a year younger than him. He watched as she swung her gaze directly onto him as he spoke up from behind her and almost faltered as he was pierced by a startlingly vibrant violet eye; the other couldn't be seen behind the fall of black bangs but he could feel as that eye observed him as well. And he watched as that violet eye lit up slightly with the same respect he was sure was in his own gaze.

He listened as the manager asked her what other talents she had and turned his gaze to the calmly waiting Siberian Huskies when they were pointed out. He was interested in this girl. Even if he knew that with his mission, it was dangerous to become attached. He too waited for the managers decision as he continued to observe the girl as she became absorbed in calming the animal that now rested in her lap.

* * *

A throat being cleared drew every ones attention to the ring master. He however, kept his attention on the young girl on the floor with the lion in her lap. He waited until he knew he had her undivided attention before speaking.

"You may join; we will decide what you will wear and what you will be doing at a later time, when we have time to look over your talents and decide on what you would be best at. For now though, you may help Trowa here," he gestured to the emerald eyed teen, "with the animals. He too, has just joined us tonight. And unfortunately we only have one trailer available; it has two bedrooms so the two of you will have your own rooms; and I trust you both to behave yourselves."

The two teens nodded before Cathy spoke up from her spot beside the ring leader.

"You both just got here and neither of you brought very much; do you need to go and pick anything else up or do you need to buy all new things?"

Trowa lifted his head slightly.

"I have to go back and pick my things up in the morning."

Hailey nodded.

"Me too; I have to pick my things up."

Cathy nodded; before Hailey made her way out from beneath the lion and to her feet. She turned to look at the ring master before bowing slightly.

"Thank you for allowing me to join your circus Mr. …?"

The ring master shook his head.

"Everyone here just calls me Manager. The woman beside me is Catherine Bloom."

Hailey bowed again; this time towards Catherine.

"Thank you for your concern Ms. Bloom."

Catherine blushed before shaking her head.

"It's just Cathy. And the young man beside you is Trowa Barton."

Hailey turned and bowed slightly as she met the eyes of the teen in front of her who bowed slightly in return.

"My name is Hailey Yushi; the dogs are Yuki and Tsubasa; the white, and black and white respectively. It's nice to meet you all."

They all nodded before the manager became serious again.

"Both of you take care of the lions for tonight; you'll be taught how to take care of some of the other animals later. Then wait for Cathy who will take you to your shared trailer."

They both nodded and watched as Cathy and the manager made their way out into the ring. Standing for a moment, Hailey turned to look at the taller teen.

"Where are their cages?"

Trowa looked down at the slight girl and pointed in the direction of the lions cages.

"Just through there. They're the last ones, farthest away from the other animals and the ring."

Hailey nodded and placed her hand on the head of the lion beside her, leading it to the cages while turning just slightly to motion the two dogs to follow behind them. Watching all of this, Trowa felt his respect for this girl rise just a little bit. Even after everything, she handled her task with a calm efficiency. He also couldn't help but notice how well trained the dogs were as just a slight motion was enough to tell them what needed to be done.

Coming to a stop before the cages they gently herded the lions inside while they went to get their food.

"They keep the lions food separate from the other animals so it's over here."

Hailey nodded and grabbed one of the buckets; not particularly bothered by the weight and made her way back to the cage never noticing the calculating gaze of the emerald eyed teen.

Watching the slight girl lift what he knew to be a rather heavy bucket with ease set off some alarms some where in Trowas' mind. Grabbing the other bucket, Trowa resigned himself to keeping an eye on the girl. There was some thing…off about her. She was hiding something, he could tell; but he knew that had he not seen her pick up that bucket without any effort, he wouldn't have given her a second thought. But the ease with which she did certain things was sending alarm bells ringing. And with his mission; he couldn't afford to be exposed. He would keep a closer eye on her.

Putting his bucket on the ground he noticed that the cage door was open and the dogs waiting outside with no Hailey. Quickly looking around he finally moved to look into the cage and felt his respect for this girl rise again; as well as his need to protect her…and oddly enough, knock her upside the head.

There inside the cage, was Hailey, feeding the lions from her hand without a care in the world. Trowa watched in shock as she forced them to sit, stand and all manner of other little tricks before he felt someone come up beside him. Turning quickly he shushed Cathy before she could cry out in shock; it wouldn't due to scare the lions into attacking the slight girl. She nodded and they both turned back to watching the small girl train the lions using their dinner as treats and handing out praise when they did what she wanted them to do and scolding when they misbehaved.

Noticing that she was getting close to the bottom of her bucket, he quietly made his way into the cage and quickly switched out the buckets; briefly catching the single violet eye before going back out to stand by Cathy to watch.

It wasn't long before the food had run out and the lions had settled in to sleep but it was enough to raise the opinion and the respect that both observers had for the slight girl. Stepping out of the cage, Hailey calmly locked the door before turning to face her audience. The first to speak was Cathy.

"How did you do that?"

Hailey smiled slightly; she was good with animals but had been isolated from people for most of her life.

"I had already gained the acknowledgement of one of them when I calmed him, getting the other to listen was simple after that. I'm sure Trowa could do the same if he were to try."

Trowa arched a brow slightly as he looked at the small girl, taking note of the light blush on her face.

"I can control them, that was shown earlier; but I'm sure I couldn't have done what you just did."

Trowa watched, amusement showing in his eyes but not his face as the blush became a little darker and the single violet eye was averted.

"Umm…where is the trailer?"

Cathy started.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Follow me."

The two teens nodded and followed the young woman towards the back to a trailer set at the edge of the site. They both followed as Cathy made her way up the steps and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she turned on the lights before steeping aside to allow the teens and the dogs to enter.

The two teens took a moment to observe their new living arrangements. The trailer was small, but perfect for the two teens. They had entered into a living room, with a TV, couch and bookshelf. In the next room over to their left they could see the kitchen with a little table and two chairs. Down the hall to the right were three doors which they assumed led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Down the hall are the two bedrooms with the bathroom across the hall. Choose which ever one you want. Also, there is food in the kitchen and everything so all you need to do is get your things in the morning. Are either of you going to need a ride?"

Both teens shook their heads no before bidding Cathy goodnight and moving down the hall. Looking inside each room they noted that both room had a window and looked pretty much exactly the same. It was Trowa who made the room suggestions.

"How about you take the room closest to the door so that your dogs can come and go without having to walk past my room all the time?"

In actuality, it wouldn't really matter, but it was only polite to offer. And then he wouldn't have to worry about her walking past his room one night and noticing he wasn't there. Hailey nodded.

"Alright, thank you."

Both nodded and bid each other good night as they entered their own rooms. It had been a long day.

* * *

Once set and ready for bed, Hailey pulled her computer out of her bag and made the connection to Hoshikos main computer. She waited as the files uploaded before making herself comfortable. She couldn't have asked for a better cover. Also, the people seemed nice enough. And Trowa seemed to be rather interesting. She would just have to see how things went.

She looked at her screen as it beeped to let her know all of the files had uploaded before scanning through the files. That quick two minute scan brought her attention to something she hadn't expected.

"Pilot Zero-Three, name unknown, code name…Trowa Barton. …Oh shit."

* * *

Authors Note: Yay; Trowa has been introduced! Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. And I hope for the next chapter to be up soon.


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimer: see past chapters

A/N: here is the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys; hopefully Chapter 4 will be up soon as well.

"_Thoughts"_

**Stand Together-Chapter 3 (Thoughts)**

_She looked at her screen as it beeped to let her know all of the files had uploaded before scanning through the files. That quick two minute scan brought her attention to something she hadn't expected._

* * *

"_Pilot Zero-Three, name unknown, code name…Trowa Barton. …Oh shit."_

Hailey stared at the screen in shock. She had never expected this at all.

"I knew that one of the others had entered the atmosphere close to my location but to actually run into him is just a bit much."

Shaking her head she stood from her bed; being careful not to disturb the dogs; and turned off her bedroom lights. Going back to sit on the bed, she made herself comfortable and pulled up the first file.

* * *

**Name:** Heero?

**Main Alias**: Heero Yuy

**Aliases**: Zero-One, the Perfect Soldier

**Age**: 15

**DOB**: Unknown, AC 180

**Nationality**: L-1 Colony Cluster

**Ethnicity**: Japanese

**Height**: 156 cm (5ft. 1in.)

**Weight**: 45 kg (99lb)

**Eye Color**: Prussian blue

**Hair Color**: Dark Brown

**Gundam**: Wing

**Specialization**:

Computer related things

All round combat

Leadership

**Fighting Style**:

Prefers to use either the beam canon or his sword; gundam is a flight model that can transform into an aircraft.

**Additional Notes**: Was found by Odin Lowe as a toddler with the name Heero stitched into his clothes. Raised by Odin until his death and was then raised and trained by Dr. J.

* * *

"_So then, this is the first. He's not to bad looking either; if just a little cold."_

She was looking at the picture Dr. T had sent along with the file. The boy in the picture stared back at her with an expressionless face and cold blue eyes. Shaking her head she looked over the different pictures off the Wing Gundam. It was built with a different idea than hers. Hers had actual moveable wings where his did not. …Though his could become an aircraft; she couldn't do that.

"_Next file."_

* * *

**Name**:?

**Main Alias**: Duo Maxwell

**Aliases**: Shinigami (God of Death), Zero-Two

**Age**: 15

**DOB**: Unknown, AC 180

**Nationality**: L-2 Colony Cluster

**Ethnicity**: American

**Height**: 156 cm (5 ft. 1 in.)

**Weight**: 43 kg (94.7lb)

**Eye Color**: Violet

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Gundam**: Deathsythe

**Specialization**:

demolition expert

stealth

close range combat

thermal weapons

**Fighting Style**:

- Mostly uses his thermal scythe to slice through his enemies; suit is equipped with stealth technology.

**Additional Notes**: Orphan who ran the streets of L-2 until the plague and was then taken in by the Maxwell church and orphanage. Was still living there when it was destroyed. Was reported to have sought his revenge before stealing away onto a ship belonging to Dr. G.

* * *

"_L-2? I feel bad for him; having to grow up there. I've heard about that place and none of it was good. …I've also heard of the Maxwell Church and Orphanage. Wasn't there that Maxwell church massacre? …Best not bring that up in a conversation." _

Taking a look at the boy in the picture she smiled slightly.

"_It's good to see he can still be happy though. And look someone who also likes dark colors."_

She had just seen a picture of his gundam.

"…_Next; leave Trowa for last so Zero-Four if the pattern holds true."_

* * *

**Name**: Quatre Raberba Winner

**Aliases**: Zero-Four, Arabian Prince

**Age**: 15

**DOB**: Unknown, AC 180

**Nationality**: L-4 Colony Cluster

**Ethnicity**: Arabian

**Height**: 156 cm (5 ft. 1 in.)

**Weight**: 41 kg (90lb)

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Hair Color**: Platinum Gold

**Gundam**: Sandrock

**Specialization**:

strategy

close range combat

leadership

**Fighting Style**:

- Mostly uses his heated curved bladed scythes though he does sometimes use the guns hidden in his gundam.

**Additional Notes**: Youngest and only boy of the 30 Winner children. Heir to the Winner family; he is a great believer of pacifism and is the leader of the Maganac Corps. He has a strained relationship with his father who follows the belief of non-violence. He is a kind hearted young man with the ability of empathy.

* * *

"_Damn, you couldn't pay me to have 30 children. And the only boy; that had to have been horrible."_

She read through the notes again.

"_Man, this guy is in the wrong profession if he's a pacifist. …And he has the gift of empathy; that's even worse. It must be horrible to feel all those emotions during a fight."_

She caught a look at the attached pictures, and smiled.

"_He seems like someone I would enjoy talking to. Next would be a pilot from… L-5 if this pattern holds true."_

* * *

**Name**: Chang Wufei

**Aliases**: Zero-Five, the Solitary Dragon

**Age**: 15

**DOB**: Unknown, AC 180

**Nationality**: L-5 Colony Cluster

**Ethnicity**: Chinese

**Height:** 156 cm (5 ft. 1 in.)

**Weight:** 46 kg (101lb)

**Eye Color**: Black

**Hair Color**: Black

**Gundam**: Shenlong (Nataku)

**Specialization**:

close range combat

sword fighting

hand to hand combat

**Fighting Style**:

Uses his thermal staff like weapon and the extendable arms of his gundam to either crush his enemies or set them on fire through the flame throwers in the arms.

Also trained in different styles of hand to hand.

**Additional Notes**: He refers to his Gundams as "Nataku", whom his deceased wife, Meilan modeled herself after. Wufei is a fierce warrior descended from a long line of Chinese warriors and despises weakness in character and body.

* * *

"_Wait did that say he was 15; when the hell was he married? …Never mind; not important right now…and definitely not something you bring up."_

She took a quick look at the attached pictures.

"_He looks serious but I can tell that he wasn't always like this. Maybe he was a scholar or something; there's this look in his eyes. Anyway, moving on to the final and most frustrating of them all at the moment."_

Sighing, she pulled up the file she had put aside for last.

**

* * *

**

**Name**:?

**Main Alias**: Trowa Barton

**Aliases**: No-Name (Nanashi), Zero-Three, the Silencer

**Age**: 15?

**DOB**: Unknown, AC 180?

**Nationality**: L-3 Colony Cluster?

**Ethnicity**: Latin?

**Height**: 160 cm (5ft. 2.5in.)

**Weight**: 44 kg (97lb)

**Eye Color**: Dark Green

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Gundam**: Heavyarms

**Specialization**:

infiltration

espionage

long range fighting

acrobatics

**Fighting Style**:

Uses the gun attached to his gundams arm the most but he also uses the other guns and explosives hidden in and on his suit.

Uses acrobatics

**Additional Notes**: Has no memories before the age of five. Was raised by mercenaries for a time until he went and became an engineer. When the real Trowa Barton was killed he offered to sabotage Operation Meteor in exchange of a name as he was previously called No-Name.

* * *

Hailey stared at the screen silently in shock.

"_Damn; what are they sure of with him?"_

Looking at the picture attached to the file she nodded.

"_That's him, so it isn't just some one with the same name. But wow; it must have been hard, not remembering your past and not having a name of your own. I don't know my family but at least I had my first name."_

Shaking her head, she pulled up the pictures of his gundam, noting the large gun she nodded. The suit looked bulkier than she though he would have but she understood why; there were explosives and extra guns hidden there; she was sure of it.

Yawning she decided to call it a night, and after noting that there was a file on her as well, she closed and locked the files, hid her computer and went to sleep. Never realizing that the room next door was empty and its occupant well on his way to his next mission after having left via the window.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed; sorry it was so short. Next chapter will be longer. Also; I'm not sure where I heard some of the nicknames like the Silencer or the Solitary Dragon; but if I took someone's idea then I'm sorry I really didn't know. Also; I plan for the next chapter of A Samurai's Legacy to be up soon. R&R.


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Alright; if you have read any of my other stories, I will say this now; there is a different Authors Note for each one, so please read them all.

Alright, this story will also not be abandoned but I am having to go over the episodes again as I am looking for where I will send all of them to a safe house together. I don't want to have the same story line as the episodes with an extra character so I am looking to make it slightly different. I will also try to update soon.

As it is; I am a high school senior taking both high school and college courses and making trips to make sure I am enrolled in my new college for the summer semester so I am very busy. But my college courses will end in April so I should be able to update a bit more often then. And I graduate in June and don't start at college until July so except for the times where I am moving into my new dorm, I will try to get some updates out.

**Important: **There is a poll on my profile page that I need people to vote on. The poll is to choose the pairings for my OC Hailey and Wufei in my story 'Stand Together.' I know not a lot of people seem to like this story but I am enjoying writing it. So please vote?

**Also** on my profile page are a number of challenges; sorry if they seem rather open ended but my guidelines aren't very strict all I really want to see is what is stated and that it is rather well written and developed. Please email me if you take any of these up.


	6. Important note

Hi everyone,

Sorry about this, not an update and once I do get a new chapter out I will take down both of my authors notes but for now I wanted to know what people thought of my new idea.

For my story 'Stand Together' I know that a lot of people were rather disappointed that it wasn't a Harry Potter crossover. Well I am now making it one; with a twist. My OC Hailey Yushi will remain as she is but after the war there will be some major twists that will take place that will put a child Harry Potter into the picture.

At the moment I am leaning toward a female Harry and have the entire character and other such minor details planned out. This was originally going to be a separate story but I decided that after the wars and everything I would simply continue on from there. Whether it will be a sequel or not I'm not sure but it will eventually be a HP crossover.

I hope that come April I will be able to update sooner but until then I will continue to write when I can so I may have something to update later on. Please take a look at some of my challenges and message me if you plan to take one on. As for my previous poll; the results were HeeroxDuoxWufei and since ZechsxHailey and ZechsxHaileyxTrieze tied I will have to put a twist to accommodate this and I already know how I'm going to do it.

Sorry it's not an update, message me or review to tell me what you think of all this;

Serenity Rayne


End file.
